Sick
by StunningGhost
Summary: What happens when all of our favorite Russians get sick and one teammate is left to take care of them? Just a little fun story.


Hello Everyone! Sorry i haven't updated or posted anything in a log time, it's been a busy year :). Anyways this wa just a quick fun little story i wrote s i hope you all enjoy it!

Summary: What happens when all our favorite Russians get sick and leave one teammate to take care of thm for the day?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything else for that matter.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**SICK**

"Spencer….hey Spence…"

The tall blonde turned over in his sleep, ignoring the voice that was trying to bring him out of his comforting dreams. In his dream he was enjoying being in a training facility with no one around. He would launch Seaborg over and over again, enjoying the time he had alone.

"Spencer! Wake up."

Spencer once again ignored the voice and thought back to his dream until he heard the door open. By instinct he was forced awake. _'Damn training.'_

"Ugh…why can't you all just let me sleep?" Spencer mumbled and turned onto his stomach. He put his head in his pillow to drown out all sounds.

"What is it Ian?"

'_Great, Kai's here now. How the heck could he hear him all the way from his room?'_ Spencer thought and risked looking over at the two people.

A pale Ian was standing by his bed trembling, sniffling every few seconds. In the doorway stood Kai, who you could tell had just woken up. His eyes weren't open all the way and his hair was even crazier than during the day.

"Kai I don't feel good!" Ian whined as he ran to Kai and hugged him around his stomach.

The impact knocked the slate haired boy back slightly but he patted Ian lightly on the back as the kid shivered into his chest. Even though Ian was a genius, he was still a few years younger than the rest of them and tended to act like a kid.

"Come on, let's let Spencer sleep." Kai said softly as he lead the sick boy out of the room.

Spencer sighed deeply into his pillow. He was usually the one to take care of them when they were sick, but Kai was a close second. He acted cold and like he didn't care about anyone unless it was his fellow Russians. Then whoever dared to mess with one of them got a big ass kicking.

He heard his door close and sighed again. He rolled onto his back and turned his head to the side where his clock was.

6:37am

'_Might as well go see how he is. I get up in an hour anyways.'_ He thought and sat upward. He vaguely realized that Kai should have been up and out jogging already but he had looked like he had just woken up, but his clouded mind put it on the backburner. He climbed out of bed and shivered when he felt his bare feet touch the ground. He quickly got up and moved to his drawers. After putting on some socks he quietly made his way to the kitchen.

When he entered he saw Kai's form near the stove. He could also see Ian sitting on one of the counter chairs with a blanket wrapped around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Spencer asked turning his attention back to Kai.

"He has a low fever and a runny nose. Just a basic cold. I've given him some medicine and I am making some hot chocolate before sending him back upstairs to bed." Kai said crossing his arms while glaring at the pot of water. Somehow he thought if he glared at it hard enough it would boil faster. He obviously never heard the phrase 'a watched pot never boils.'

Spencer just nodded and looked back at the youngest member. He could see the frustrated look on Ian's face as he pulled the blanket around himself even tighter.

"When did you start to feel sick?" Spencer asked sitting on the stool next to his.

"Last night." Ian replied sniffling again. He sounded weird because of his stopped up giant nose.

"You should have said something." Spencer said looking slightly concerned.

Kai heard a noise and he looked towards the ceiling.

"What is it?" Spencer asked the phoenix.

"I have heard the toilet from Tala's and my bathroom flush five times in the last three minutes." Kai responded stiffly. He closed his eyes and turned around to walk towards the stairs.

"When the water starts boiling pour it in that mug. I've already put the mix in the bottom." The slate haired boy said before walking off.

Spencer went and looked at the pot. He smirked instantly.

'_of course it starts to boil as soon as he leaves.'_ Spencer thought while doing what he had been told.

"Alright take this up to our room and go back to bed. I will be there in a couple minutes to check on you." Spencer said sternly while handing him the mug.

Ian didn't protest at all and slowly made his way back to his room. Spencer followed before heading towards Kai's room. He gently opened the door and peered around the room. He didn't see the redhead or the slate haired boy in the room. When he heard a retching sound he knew exactly where they were. He walked over to the bathroom to see Tala leaning over the toilet with Kai holding a wet cloth and a glass of water while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

He looked back at Tala when he heard him sigh and flush the toilet.

"Here." Kai said simply and handed both the towel and water to his captain.

"Thanks." Tala muttered and drank some of the water.

"So, you're sick too?" Spencer said more as a statement than an actual question.

"No genius I am just puking my guts out for fun!" Tala growled back as he slowly stood up unsteadily.

"Sorry! No need to bite my head off." The blonde replied holding his hands up defensively. He lowered them down to his side before looking worried again.

"Oh no you don't! Don't go all motherly on me!" Tala said pointing an accusing finger at the tall blader in front of him.

"Do you have a fever?" Spencer asked ignoring his accusation.

"No!" The redhead replied sticking his nose in the air slightly.

Tala yelped slightly when he felt Kai's hand slap against his forehead. He tried to pull it off but his hand wouldn't budge.

"His fever is higher than Ian's. There's a thermometer downstairs if you want it exactly." Kai said. Tala just glared at him and finally removed Kai's hand from his forehead. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Great, now we have two sick people." Spencer said shaking his head.

"Three." a voice said behind them.

All three turned to see a very pale Bryan standing in the doorway. He sighed before a string of coughs followed. Spencer walked over and patted him on the back while he tried to regain his breath. Tala and Kai left the bathroom and Tala got back into bed. When Bryan stopped coughing he stood up straight until…

"Oh no…" Bryan said before racing into the bathroom over to the toilet.

They all heard the disgusting retching noise once again and Tala seemed to pale.

"Oh great, he just reminded my stomach!" Tala said and raced down the hall to Bryan's bathroom.

Spencer heard Kai sigh and fall back onto his bed. The blonde smirked slightly until he heard a small cough come from the younger boy.

"You aren't getting sick too are you?" Spencer asked almost disbelievingly.

"Of course not!" Kai spat sitting upward. He stood up and headed towards the hall.

"I'll check on Ian again." He said, his voice slightly hoarse, before disappearing out of sight.

Spencer shook his head and turned towards the bathroom.

"You alright in there? You haven't died on us have you?" Spencer called into the bathroom while chuckling.

He was about to walk in when the door was slammed shut in his face.

"Oh come on I was just kidding! Someone's in a bad mood." Spencer teased some more. He usually didn't tease the others that much, especially Bryan, but seeing as he was sick and weak at the moment he decided to take advantage of it.

"SHOVE IT SPENCER!" Bryan shouted through the door before some painful coughing followed.

Spencer sighed and went to find some medicine from his room. He passed Bryan's room and could hear Tala be sick in the bathroom. He quickly passed it and went into his room. He opened the door and saw Ian was actually asleep.

'_Thank you! At least one's down.'_ He thought and looked around.

"Kai?" Spencer called out softly, not seeing the smaller blader.

"Yea?" Kai's voice coughed behind him. Spencer shivered and turned around quickly.

"Can you not do that? It's unnerving how you sneak up on people." The blonde grumbled. Kai just smirked and handed him a bottle.

"Alright, now for the hard part. We have to get them to take the medicine." Spencer said walking out of the room with a groaning Kai behind him.

"But they're both so thick headed!" He whined hoarsely while following the tall blader.

"Coming from the guy who refused to come out of his room for days, like a little brat, because he didn't want to get his yearly flu shot." Spencer retorted and smirked over his shoulder when he saw Kai tense slightly.

"I swear I will never forgive that nurse. She just stabbed me with it!" Kai growled.

They walked into Bryan's room to see Tala walk out of the bathroom. They saw that he still had the glass of water.

"Here." Spencer said holding out his hand which had two pills on it.

"Are you kidding? I'm not taking that." Tala said pushing his hand back. He set the glass down on the nightstand.

"You have to. It will help your stomach and make your fever go down." Spencer said forcefully shoving his hand back into Tala's face.

"You know how I am about medicine! I'm not taking it." Tala said defiantly as he crossed his arms and sniffled.

"Tala" Spencer groaned rolling his eyes.

"Spence" The redhead said his nickname back stubbornly.

Spencer turned around when he felt Kai tap his shoulder. The teen had his hand stretched out as if wanting the medicine, and let out a few scratchy coughs. Spencer just blinked and gave the pills to Kai. He then saw an evil smile creep across his face.

'_Poor, poor Tala'_ Spencer thought and watched the two younger boys.

"Tala, you really should take them. We are concerned for you." Kai said innocently. This is usually the first signal that you need to leave the room and run away quickly.

"I know you are stupid but are you deaf too? I already told you I'm not taking them." Tala said closing his eyes. Bad idea.

Kai growled and lunged forward tackling a startled Tala to the ground. He place one knee on his chest to hold him down and pinned down his arms.

"You will take the damn medicine, and you will take it now!" Kai hissed and shoved the two pills into the captain's mouth before he could protest. Spencer handed Kai the glass of water and the phoenix instantly poured it into Tala's mouth, most of it hitting his face.

Tala began coughing from swallowing the water wrong and Kai stood up with a smug look stuck on his face. The redhead got onto his hands and knees, breathing hard. He looked up and pulled up his scariest glare he could muster.

"You!" He spat glaring at Kai.

Kai just ignored him and walked out of the room satisfied.

"Alright, you need your rest. Come on." Spencer said and ushered the seething boy back to his room.

Tala reluctantly got into bed and pulled the covers up. Kai was sitting on the edge of his own bed while Spencer was checking on Bryan. Tala almost fell asleep when he heard someone coughing harshly to his side. He looked up and saw Kai in a painful coughing fit.

"You ok?" Tala asked once he stopped, not really sounding too concerned.

"I'm fine." Kai replied simply but it barely came out. He then touched his sore throat that was burning like Dranzer had attacked it.

"You sound terrible." Spencer said bluntly, having come into the room when he heard the coughing.

"It's probably from all the talking he does. You know, he just won't ever shut up!" Tala said sarcastically.

Kai would have responded but his throat hurt too much. So he opted to glaring at his redheaded friend before launching one of the books from his nightstand at him.

"OWW! You shouldn't hurt a sick person!" Tala said rubbing his head before sinking further beneath the covers.

Spencer walked over to Kai and placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up Kai." He told him only to have his hand smacked away.

"I'm just irritated." Kai denied.

"Nice try. Lay down." Spencer ordered.

Kai was about to protest when Spencer shoved him down onto his bed. He then pulled all the blankets over him.

"I swear you are just as bad as Tala." Spencer grumbled to himself. Luckily Kai was too exhausted to respond and Tala's hearing was slightly dulled from being sick.

"Yes! The almighty Kai is sick!" Bryan said before hacking out a rough cough.

"Alright back to bed. I will bring you your medicine in a second." Spencer ordered with a glare. He was not looking forward to looking after four sick Russians, especially when three were the most stubborn people he knew and the fourth was just annoying.

Bryan just grumbled and walked off to his room. Spencer sighed for the umpteenth time that night and looked back at the two younger Russians. Tala looked half passed out and Kai looked pissed off. He turned towards them and had his hands on his hips.

"Alright, Tala you go to sleep and Kai do not move till I come back and that's an order. I will bring you something to eat later, Tala, if you think you can keep it down." Spencer said and with one last glare towards Kai he walked out of the room to get more medicine.

He walked to his room and made sure Ian was still asleep. He pulled the blankets up to his chin so he wouldn't get the chills. He grabbed the medicine bottles and stopped by Bryan's room first. He found the lilac haired blader sitting up in his bed scowling at the dresser across from him before coughing some more. At least he wasn't throwing up anymore.

"You seem ticked." Spencer stated while handing Bryan the medicine.

Bryan growled and swallowed the medicines and taking a sip of water.

"I hate feeling sick. I even feel like those sappy Blade Breakers could easily run circles around me." He huffed as he lay back down.

"Well Kai did train them to be faster so maybe they could." Spencer joked while shrugging his shoulders.

Bryan just rolled his eyes before looking at the blonde again.

"It's not fair. How come you're not sick?" He asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Would you rather be well and me sick and having to take care of the others?" Spencer questioned back.

"True, maybe you're not so lucky." Bryan said yawning as some of the medicine took affect.

'_Sneaky whale, adding a sedative in with the medicine.' _Bryan thought while scowling at the blonde.

"If you don't get sick for a while I will bring you some soup. Try to rest now. Night, well I guess morning." Spencer said smirking as he walked off to Tala's room.

Spencer walked in and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw Tala ungracefully sprawled out on his bed. He walked over and pulled the blankets over him. He also took the book by his bed that Kai had thrown at him earlier. He turned to look at the said boy.

Kai sat there groaning into his pillow. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic sometimes you know that?" Spencer asked smirking at Kai's less effective death glare.

"That's your first warning. I'm not in a good mood and you only get three." Kai stated angrily. His throat was still burning. Spencer just shrugged.

"Take your meds." Spencer said holding his hand out. Kai just scowled at him.

"Now Kai, I will do the exact same thing to you as you did to Tala. Just remember though I weigh three times more than you." Spencer said narrowing his eyes as the slate haired teen.

"Second warning." Kai growled before taking the medicine. He didn't like being threatened. Spencer new Kai had slight anger issues and they were probably worse since he was sick, but Spencer once again could not stop himself.

"Honestly Kai what can you do in your current state? Seriously you and your weak little body should just succumb to my ultimate power." Spencer said crossing his arms. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"THAT'S IT!" Kai spat as he angrily got out of bed.

The Blonde watched as Kai stood up suddenly and moved towards him but all the energy left him and he stumbled forward and began falling towards the floor. Spencer caught him and held him up. Kai was too exhausted to even try and push the older boy away. Still he moved slightly to see if his grip had loosened any.

"Calm down. You can't move that quickly yet." Spencer said calmly. He stared straight at him regardless of the lethal glare he received.

Kai was about to say something when he went into a hacking fit, turning his head to the side while he coughed. Spencer pulled Kai over and back onto the bed. He then pulled the blankets over him. He saw Kai trying to stay awake but it wasn't really working as his eyes kept closing before snapping back open.

"Rest up, Tala will be getting back at you soon enough for shoving medicine down his throat as soon as he is better…" Spencer looked over at the redhead, "and conscious." He ended smirking slightly.

He walked out of the room and went downstairs, crashing onto the couch. Finally there was some peace and quiet. Ian was off in dream land quickly getting over his cold. He had made fun of Bryan and hadn't been kick in the stomach. His captain had lost all authority over them, and he had gotten to argue, and win against Kai.

'_That's what they get for under appreciating me all the time. What now stupids?!'_ He thought closing his eyes and smirking as he leaned into the comfy warm couch and was able to finally doze off, back to the realm of Spencer where he was king and was never bothered by anyone.

* * *

Well i hope you liked it!

Plz review, i always welcome them nce they help me improve my writing.

P.S. I will try to update for camping soon and other stories as well. Bye and have a great winter!

Stunning Ghost


End file.
